


Listener

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls have ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listener

**Author's Note:**

> This is narrated in the voice of the walls of the Captain's dining room on _Enterprise_. It refers to events of the first and third seasons, but is set during or after season 4, and refers to an (unspecified) Archer/Reed relationship.

 

This room has heard so much. 

There was the joviality of the launch party – actually occurring after the first mission was completed, once the word had been given to continue explorations. It was all toasts and hopes, sunny optimism and bright possibilities. 

Later came the muted sounds of grief, of mourning for the dead on Earth and those lost among the crew in the Expanse. A wake, they called it… 

Today the sounds are new. Soft laughter surrounds the whispered words of love and passion. Silent music steers the oldest dance. 

No others will hear it. They deserve their privacy.

 


End file.
